epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ynkrdlevin17/Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Rap Tournament - Round 3 - Ynkrdlevin17 Vs. Jordanrising11
Ynkrdlevin17: It's time for a little wake up call for a certain brit or better yet, an english piece of shit You think your rhymes can "bring the pain" Well guess what... I just survived a damn hurricane With you everything's "sad" or "mad" But all your raps are just so bad You think you can rap, right bustaboy? You're like 10! Go play with a little Hot Wheels toy Look I'll give you a few pounds, but you should drop a few You look like you're gonna be the lead in Fat Albert 2! All your little comments are stupid as fuck In this battle I'm gonna wish ya good luck Your'e gonna need it when you spiral down to depression Now you better prepare 'cause this starts the Revolution JordanRising11: Actually Im 12 bitch but I dont really give a shit My rhymes would beat you so bad theyd cause an epileptic fit Ynkrdlevin17, Im nearly a teen, I dont play with shitty hot weels I play with girls I please You think your all gangsta cos you deleted all my pages Well your childish your self having internet rages I must admit I was fat until i dropped 1 n half stone Trust me dude I've gone from elephant to almost touchin bone Depression cannot stop me I got a soul full of iron Thats sommet youll never have and no Im not lyin mad and sad and bad... ha got better words to use Id give up if I were you cos your clearly gunna lose You americans like pokemon over here that shit for babies Your rhymes sound like a dying unicorn getting killed by a wolf with rabies I think your a bad leader you should be put down on this wiki You may have had the brain to make this but your contents just shitty Ynkrdlevin17: Woah Woah Woah we got a badass over here Almost 12?! Well, you've definetly installed me with fear Hold on a second..... What did I just read? Oh, this battle's on... How dare you dis Pokemon! Go Charizard! Charizard:CHAR!!! Smoke this retard Now use Seismic Toss and send him Skyward! Aw so sweet your soul's filled iron? It doesn't make up for your youtube quiz ya moron For cryin outloud a slowpoke is smarter than you you're a joke! Go be like Lebron and choke! I'm not goin down the ranks anytime soon Now go act like a twelve year old and watch some godamn cartoons Jordanrising11: Cartoons aint for 12 year olds there for immature suckers pokemon seroiusly? your just a buthurt little fucker I made the youtube quiz entirely for people wantin fun Talkin bout all that fun I had fun with your mom Man your so homo staring right at ash ketchum He flashed his pokeballs and gave you an errection I bet you got your daddy on here to type up all your rhymes but their still shit anyway while I beat the shit out of you a thousand times Its called common sense man look it up in the dictornary But cos I have common sense it's self it wont be there not thick ay Up up up and away Dick in your mouth now your gay Ynkrdlevin17: This ends here dickhead and I'll tell you why This is where your raps come to die I'll Tape a snorkel to your mouth and shit down the end I'll snap your neck in ways that it really shouldn't bend Soon you're response to me will be "oh you're a fag" But we both know you get no girls who wanna go shag You're best comeback is just sayin' "your mom" But truth be told last time I saw yours I was fuckin' her bottom England must not have very good schools cause you spell everything wrong just like a tool Or maybe that's not even it and your mind is a cesspool It would explain where your awful raps came from You seem like a wannabe gangsta on some horirble sitcom You've gone from elephant to bone you bulimic little shit? I know you're lying you just don't wanna admit it too many fish 'n chips I see? Hey don't worry, they're good I agree. But before you eat them all just turn and flee I'll give you until the count of three Before I go across the pond and give you a spank. Now go cry about it because you got beaten by a Yank WHO WON? Poll Who Won? Ynkrdlevin17 Jordanrising11 Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki tournament